


Convallaria Majalis

by Archaeopteryxthescribe



Category: Durarara!!, Naruto
Genre: Combined Dimension, Kyuubi is a supervillain, Modern AU, Multi, Starts with Naruto and changes to durarara later, Superpowers, alternative universe, first fic, rated for later chapters, superhero au, the superheroes aren't a major part of the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:46:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archaeopteryxthescribe/pseuds/Archaeopteryxthescribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Often said to mean "the return of happiness,” the most delicate of the lily family, but also the most toxic.<br/>Or the superhero crossover AU I never meant to write</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Ramen and the Running Man

He was not a problem child of the usual sort. The three weeks his parents loved him, he never once caused them hard days or sleepless nights. He was born silent and had a grin on his face before he knew what one looked like on another human. Never did he cry for unreasonable demands. Truly, he was an angel to raise. In the end, however, it seemed he was a magnet to problems beyond the control of a baby. The day came and everything caught up.

The man, with crimson eyes that reflected the shape of the child’s blue, stared at his heir.

“My cub,” he spoke, his voice practically a growl yet housing a sort of cruel fondness, “you are so small and feeble.”

His fingers gently tickled the boy’s stomach, earning a giggle from the innocent creature.

“I will be there when you are strong. When you have found purpose, I will give you a new one. That is how life works, weak cub. I will be there, young one, when the moon rises the color of the blood you will have spilled,” The man spoke in his eery voice.

The small child grasped the clawed finger in his tiny hand, unaware of his blood dripping from it. The swirl of red lay solemn on the boy’s chest. Three stripes on each cheek reflected the red marks of the criminal’s face. As the man turned to leave, he tucked a strand of long, red hair behind a pointed ear, smiling at the couple’s bodies on the ground. They had true bravery, sealing the murderer’s fate into the hands of their cub. Yes, his brother was a brave one.

 

~(0-0)~

 

Naruto Uzumaki never missed a chance to eat ramen. As surely as old pervy sage wouldn’t miss a chance to do the weird ‘research’ thing he did, Naruto was dedicated to his delicious ramen. Especially, when said noodles came from the famous (to Naruto) Ichiraku’s.

Iruka had promised the boy a treat at the restaurant and thus the child arose at promptly four in the morning, screaming in joy about the all-you-can-eat special today. As he rushed about the small house, Naruto noticed his Auntie ‘Tsunade-sama’s’ precious pig, tonton resting on the couch. Remembering she was visiting, fear churned his stomach. Freezing, the boy slowly turned around to meet his fate.

“YOU,” screeched the looming figure, “LITTLE,” a fist was pulled back, “BRAT!”

Luckily, the boy managed to narrowly avoid being hit by the punch, clinging to an intact curtain as both the window and most of the wall shattered from the impact.  
“Hehe now now Auntie… Dontcha think tha’s a lil harsh?” the boy nervously uttered.

“I’m damn tired brat. Why’re you causing a fuss anyway? Never mind. I don’t want to know!”

“Iruka-sensei promised to take me to the all-you-can-eat Ichiraku’s buffet!” he shouted, waking the other resident of the house from his deep slumber. Iruka sneezed in his sleep.

“I can’t believe you’re so bony with all that ramen you eat,” Tsunade spoke, poking the boy in the stomach and knocking him backwards.

Naruto stuck his tongue out at the woman. “Pfft Auntie you’re just mad that nobody ever has discounts on all-you-can drink sake.”

“What would you know about that, brat. Go back to sleep,” The woman proceeded to grab the blonde by his ear and drag him back down the hallway, throwing him into the towering figure of a half-awake Jiraiya.

“Deal with this brat. I’m going back to Konoha. I think it’s time you bring him back,” The woman whispered in his ear, serious in her words, though they seemed to dance with resentment.

“So soon? He’s only fifteen.” the man replied with unusually solemnness.

“He’ll come back soon. We both know it. The brat needs to be ready”

“what’cha talking about?” a familiar face butted into the intense conversation between the two adults.

“Nothing for brats to know,” Tsunade responded, turning on her heel and exiting the premises.

“Go back to bed idiot,” Jiraiya sighed at his apprentice.

“Hmmph! Fine! You all are boring anyway!” the boy pouted, stalking back into his bedroom.

Blissful, the teen’s sleep turned out to be, though his dreams of dancing ramen left him with an unsatisfiable hunger.

 

~(0-0)~

 

Ichiraku’s rested on top of a hill. Behind it lay a vast expanse of forest and countryside. In front stretched the towering walls of Konoha. Naruto was never allowed past the cliffside of Ichiraku’s. Not once had the boy even attempted to venture into the strange city, afraid of the consequences that he would surely receive. Though his usual curious nature had brought Naruto through every forest surrounding his mentor’s countryside retreat, never had he dared approach the intimidating walls of the city.

People were not the energetic blonde’s strong suit. Sure he could motivate anyone, but usually it was only to run away from him. Konoha had too many people for his taste. He preferred the morning dew that beaded along the leaves and the grass. He would rather spend time watching fish leap over the seemingly solid surface of the pond. He would jump from tree to tree, imitating the beautiful birds. He loved running up the oaks like the squirrels. His favorite thing of all was to watch the mother foxes, hunting in the undergrowth. Yes, the forest was his home, not the concrete jungle of the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

This remained the reason for his shock and fear when his previously enjoyable meal was turned upside down.

“So when is Jiraiya-sama bringing you back to the village?” Iruka had asked, innocently enough.

Naruto had spontaneously spat his entire bowl of ramen at the wall in one fatal blow of air.

“What?” he screeched.

Iruka was scared. He had just asked a question that he thought would be acceptable. Not expecting the mess of noodles he created with his words, the man was thoroughly shocked.

“N-Nothing!” he stuttered out. If he could he would have sweat dropped.

“Thanks for the meal, Iruka-sensei,” the boy told his teacher. He ran the entire way back to their small, countryside cottage. Not stopping to smell the inhabitants of his beautiful lily garden, Naruto hurried to where he was sure to find his mentor.

“Hey! Pervy sage!” the blonde called, not panting despite his unexpected burst of exercise.

“Hmm? Oh Naruto, it’s you. Can’t you tell I’m working?” The older man questioned.

Jiraiya did not work in the usual manner. He hung upside down from a tree branch, pencil and notepad in hand. His usual geta sandals were abandoned at the base of the trunk, though his feet could stick to the bark even with them on. His disaster called hair was hanging down around his face, though you could still see blood dripping from the man’s nose. He giggled periodically as he wrote.

“Pervy sage! Iruka-sensei told me you were going to take me to Konoha! Is it true? I don’t wanna go to Konoha! There’re too many people and the smell, don’t even get me started on how much it sm-“ the boy was cut off from his rant by his mentor falling flat on his face.

Jiraiya, once known as “Toad Sage” by the citizens of Konoha, was a retired superhero. His chakra control was the third best of him and the two members of his old training group, and he held more power in a pinkie than five common criminals that dared call themselves ‘super’. He was not a man to lose his footing. But there he lay, swollen goose-egg shining in the afternoon sun. Turning his head up to see the teen standing over him, he abruptly stood and unruffled his clothing before running into the small pond in their backyard.

“Hey! Pervy Sage! Why’re you running? And why into my ramen pond? You do know we put those lightening eels in there last week… Pervy sage? Are you alright? Stop running! there’s one hanging from your nose! Wait up! Heyyyyyyyy!”The boy called, chasing his terrified mentor into the almost-sunset.


	2. In which school is a concept

Naruto was going to Konoha. He was going to a ‘school’, with other ‘children’, where he had to make ‘friends’. Pervy sage was full of bullshit like usual. Naruto huffed and pouted with smoke practically rising in rivulets from his ears. He sat in his corner, shadows seeming to bow around him and twist to shade his figure from the irritating sunshine. There was no way Naruto could accept sharing Iruka-sensei with other people. He didn’t even previously know that most of Iruka-sensei’s classes had more than one or two people anyway. Not even to get started on the whole friend issue.

“I have plenty of friends!” the teen had shouted, earlier that evening.

Jiraiya let out a snort. “Like Muffin?” he asked, amused.

“Don’t insult Muffin you jerk! Muffin is a perfectly good friend and an amazing fox!” the boy pouted, turning his nose in the air and crossing his arms over his chest.

Jiraiya laughed. That’s all the man could do. He was terrible with serious situations like this.

Naruto punched his mentor squarely in the jaw, making him regret ever teaching the boy how to do such a thing.

“I was referring to human friends,” He spoke, rubbing his bruising jaw.

“Hmmph! Who needs humans anyway?” Naruto had said, stalking off to pout.

Brought out of his reverie by the smell of something almost ramen, the boy suddenly lightened up, sniffed the air, and grinned enough to feel his cheek muscles tense. Running as fast as he could into the kitchen, the boy swung into a mood that could only be called ‘Naruto’s Ramen Mood of Terrifying Destruction’. Indeed, that would be an accurate name as all the potted plants and small toad decorations were knocked onto the floor with the hungry teen’s flight.

“Oh? What’s this? I thought you said you didn’t need humans?” Jiraiya questioned when the small tornado took a seat at the kitchen table.

“What do you mean?” the boy asked, slurping an entire cup of noodles.

“Who do you expect to make those cup noodles if humans weren’t around?” the sage asked.

“You, Pervy Sage!” Naruto shouted, overjoyed by his own genius.

“Shut up idiot. I’m human too.” The man’s words were met by an offended and slightly startled gasp.

Mentor chased apprentice through the small country cottage, though the hallways had never felt bigger to either of them.

 

~(0-0)~

 

Naruto packed only his five orange shirts, his pile of black jeans and his pajamas for clothing. Not like he had much more, but still, he was resisting the ‘vacation’ with all his might. Shoving his toothbrush and comb into the backpack, the blonde scratched his stomach and sighed. He had at first complained that it was too early, before being reminded that he woke Jiraiya up at four in the morning the previous day. Still, that had been for a purpose. This was only for some stupid, and hopefully temporary, trip to the dreaded city.

“Time to go!” came a cheery voice from outside the door.

Naruto tripped, stubbed his toe and crashed into a wall all in one swift movement. He swore and hobbled over to the door to his bedroom. Putting on his darkest scowl, he bravely opened the heavy door. Seeing a grinning Jiraiya, he was tempted to close it again. Yes, slam it right in that smug face. An evil grin spread across his features, and if it weren’t for the hand grabbing his backpack and spinning around, he most definitely would have done it.

 

~(0-0)~

 

The walk to Konoha didn’t take very long. Especially when Jiraiya had taught Naruto to jump from tree to tree the week before. Convincing the teen to go through the giant gate, however, took an enormous amount of time and willpower.

“No! I’m not going in there! It stinks!” the boy yapped, tugging at the sage’s grip on his arms. The inhabitants of the city gave them a wide berth.

“Oh shut up, it doesn’t stink. Tell me the individual smells,” The man said, tired of dealing with his childish apprentice.

“Hmm, there’s barbecue, and fish. There’s sweat and uhh…stuff. It smells like wet dog over there,” the boy pointed to an alley in front of him. “There’s a lady cooking raw meat in there,” he said pinting up at a window as they passed. The teen, not noticing they were walking, scrunched up his face. “And there’s a smell coming from there that is terrible but I can’t place it,” Naruto pointed to a building they were approaching.

“Very good. See, these smells aren’t so bad, and we’re here.” Jiraiya said, patting the short boy on his blonde spiky head.

“Yo-you tricked me!” screeched the boy. He pointed an accusing finger at the older man.

Jiraiya scratched the back of his head nervously, “hehe not exactly,” he said.

“Anyway there’s no way I’m going in there! It smells like… like… I don’t know!”

“Oh stop pouting!” chuckled the man, pulling his apprentice by his elbow.

Through the academy’s double doors, the duo walked, or rather, were dragged. Through the maze of hallways with staring children, they went. Whispers followed their every step. Finally, after what seemed an eternity to Naruto, they reached their destination.

Jiraiya shoved the boy through the door, watching as he fell flat on his face. Giggles and laughter erupted from the students in the classroom. Iruka, who stood at the front of the room, internally sweat-dropped.

“Ah, Naruto. You’re finally here,” said the teacher.

“See idiot? I told you we were gonna be late,” Jiraiya said, stepping over Naruto’s limp body.

The teen sprung up from his position on the floor. Nervousness followed his actions like a shadow, but a grin still split his face.

“Uhhh… Hi! I’m Uzumaki Naruto, the new student!” He spoke. You could almost hear the crickets and tumbleweed.

“Naruto, you can take a seat beside Gaara, the red haired boy,” Iruka finally said, only to break the painfully awkward silence.

Naruto scanned the array of uninterested faces, meeting eyes with a red haired boy. The kanji for ‘Love’ was tattooed on his face and he wore enough eyeliner to paint a picture of the night sky. He glowered at Naruto as if he had kicked his puppy. Speaking of puppy, it smelled like dog in the classroom.

The walk to his new seat seemed to be in slow motion. He counted three people who attempted to trip him. He used their feet as steps. A frown was making an unusual appearance on his face. These people sure were rude. 

He scanned the room for any faces that even remotely resembled something he was used to. A boy in a parka met his eyes. A small dog stood by his side, oh, he thought, that's where the smell was coming from. The boy himself resembled a wild dog, but the familiar piece about him lay in the two red stripes that fell down his cheeks. Just like Pervy Sage’s! Almost. There were several differences, but the similarities were enough for Naruto. Grinning, the boy waited for Iruka-sensei to finish the lesson.

 

~(0-0)~

 

“My name’s Naruto. What’s yours?” the blonde asked.

The two teens scrunched their faces up and stared at each other. Their noses sniffed at the same time. There was silence as they held eye contact for at least three minutes. The small white dog by the brunette’s side let out a worried bark. Grins split across both boys’ faces.

“Kiba. This is Akamaru,” the boy introduced. Akamaru barked. The girl who was standing beside Kiba turned bright red.

“I-I’m Hinata!” She spoke, a deep blush covering her features.

Neither of the boys seemed to notice. Both remained in their own little world. Time passed as they stared at each other, noses occasionally twitching. The bell rung, but still they stayed. Hinata gave them one last look before going to the school assembly. She sure hoped they wouldn’t be late. Iruka-sensei was assigning small study groups that would last the entire school year..

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so I hope you like it. Kudos are always appreciated, as well as feedback.


End file.
